


Break The Curse

by adorbleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: The Luthor’s and Danvers were two royal families against each other from a curse casted many years before. What will happen when the youngest daughters of each respective family fall in love; will their love for each other break the curse or will they be destined to say apart?Heavily inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Break The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supercorp fic since I recently started shipping them more, feel free to comment some pointers. I hope you enjoyed.

The Danvers family consisted of Queen Eliza Danvers and King Jeremiah Danvers, the couple had two daughters, Alexandra “Alex” Danvers, 18, and Kara Danvers, 15. They lived in a castle upon a hill. Thousands of years ago a witch cursed their family and the Luthors from getting along causing a drift within the kingdom, no one knew how to fix it but the Danvers youngest daughter spent her childhood researching. She found out love was the only thing strong enough to break the curse but she didn’t know what it meant or how, until she crossed the line that bordered the two families and met someone on the other side; Lena Kieran Luthor, 15, daughter of Queen Lillian Luthor and King Lionel Luthor, sister to Alexander “Lex” Luthor, 19. When Kara first met the other girl she knew nothing of her last name or her heritage; she felt welcomed and loved, the two quickly became friends but Kara still couldn’t speak of it because she wasn’t supposed to cross the line. One evening the two girls were hanging out in the garden they chose as their meeting spot when Kara spoke up, “I’m a Danvers” Kara whispered. “Your royalty? Like me? Well, this is a gonna be a bit awkward, I’m a Luthor” Lena said her voice evident with fear; “don’t run, Kara, I’m not like them.” Lena sighed. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise Lee.”

The two friends would meet at their special spot everyday and without telling the other they started to catch, feelings, romantic ones. Kara scared of having to hide didn’t admit them until one night when the two were star gazing and Lena kissed her. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, I didn’t ask for consent just forget it” Lena rambled. “No, do it again Lee” So she did.

The two fell head first into a cycle of forbidden love. They would sneak out to see each other and go on dates. It was killing Kara to hide this from her sister but she knew the consequences. But then one night all hell broke loose. The two girls lost track of time and missed their curfews.

Kara climbed threw the window of her room; saw her sister was standing, her arms crossed tapping her foot. “Where the fuck have you been Kara?” Alex asked with a bit of anger. Kara winced, “Language!”; too that Alex chuckled, “I was out” Kara continued. “Doing what? It’s 12:30 in the morning” her sister reasoned. “Ok fine you can’t tell mom but I’m friends with this girl, or maybe she’s my girlfriend I’m not quite sure, her names Le-“ Alex cut her sister off, “You’re dating Princess Lena Luthor?” The brunette whisper yelled. “Y-y-yes, I know it would never work, just let me be happy for now.” Kara sighed. Alex knew it wouldn’t work out in the end and she didn’t want to see her sister hurt but she just nodded her head.

On the other side of the Kingdom Lillian caught her daughter coming home late. “Lena Kieran Luthor where have you been young lady, it’s half past 12:00 am” her mother shouted. “I was out with a girl” Lena squeaked out. “What’s her name?” Lillian asked her voice angry. Lena knew she couldn’t say anything but her mother intimidating stance and stern voice made her stutter and break. “K-k-kara” Lena muttered. Lillian started boiling with anger and sent Lena off to her, when Lena got to the top of the stairs she heard her mother scream to her, “Your grounded!”

Days after days Kara would go to their spot but Lena was never there. Kara was generally a hopeful person but she grew worried and alone. Lena would never show up so after days that turned into weeks and months Kara gave up. It was a full year where Kara would go everyday but Lena was never there.

When called down for dinner Kara decided she would tell her parents. Enough was enough she needed to know Lena was okay.

“Girls, dinner time.” Eliza called up to Alex and Kara’s room. “You’re gonna regret this Kar” Alex sighed. “No, I won’t I love her” Kara shot back. “It’s been a year, you need to move on, Mom and Dad have been trying to get you with Mike Matthews for weeks” Alex sighed. “NO!” Kara shouted in immediate regret she whispered, “He’s not Lena, no one could ever be like Lena”

When Kara was about to speak up at the table there was a knock on the door. Jeremiah went to get it. “KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!” Lionel screamed. Jeremiah was confused but nodded not wanting a bigger problem but Kara had other plans, she walked to the door. “Is she okay?” She asked in her politest voice. “YOU, stay away from my daughter!” Lionel yelled at Kara causing her to flinch and run away. There was no longer a need for her to tell her parents, she felt naked even though she was fully clothed, all of her secrets have been exposed.

Later that night Kara was in bed crying when Eliza walked in. “Kara, what were you thinking?” Eliza asked gently. “Love can break the curse, I love her, why won’t it work?” Kara whimpered. Eliza went to sit beside her youngest daughter and cradled her, “I don’t know darling, I don’t know.” The older blonde cooed.

Kara didn’t want to give up on Lena so she snuck out once more. But she didn’t expect Lena to be there. “Long time no see.” Kara said choking back tears.   
“I know, I’m sorry, my mother found out, she had guards watching my every move, I go out, I spoke to my father he let me free” Lena sighed. “I missed you.” Kara said flinging herself into the other girls arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. do we like it? Also let me know if you want a part two, about the curse being broken or a recap on there future together!


End file.
